It is well known in motor vehicles to use an electrical switch to sense the position of the door. The electrical switch completes or breaks an electrical circuit commonly used to operate electrical devices, such as a door ajar buzzer, a dome lamp, a seat belt retractor, or other electrical devices.
It is known in the prior art that the door position sensing switch can be mounted on the door jamb so that the door opens and closes the switch as the door is opened and closed.
It is also known that the door position sensing switch may be associated with the door latch operating linkages and opened and closed by a cam or a rod whose position corresponds with the condition of the door latch.
The present invention provides a new and improved door sensing switch arrangement in which the switch is mounted in the door latch housing and includes a rotor operatively connected to the door latch bolt by gear teeth provided respectively thereon.